


Lucky Charm!

by D1C3



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Choking, Comfort, Cute, Gags, Gay Sex, M/M, My First Smut, Phone Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D1C3/pseuds/D1C3
Summary: Kuro just got a promotion in his job and goes home to Kenma, suggesting that Kenma's ass is his lucky charm. Kenma teases him, saying that if he'd have fuck him whenever he had a important meeting. Next thing Kenma knew he was on Kuro's lap while on a call with one of his collogues.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Lucky Charm!

**Author's Note:**

> Credits to @mookie000 on twitter as I based this fic on one of their artworks and if they tell me to delete this fic if they aren't comfortable with me posting it online. I'll most likely will, but till then please do enjoy reading!! 
> 
> I literally got secondhand embarrassment writing the tags for this fic and well…the fic itself!! This is actually my first-time ever writing smut and so I’m still very inexperienced with writing the genre, but I still wrote this to challenge myself to actually write beyond my usual stuff of angst and fluff. I really hope you guys enjoy this weirdly written smut fic of mine!

"Kenma! Kenma! I just received a promotion!" Kuro exclaimed, arms wide open greeting Kenma right at the moment he got home. He was barely out of his suit, disheveled from running right home to see and tell Kenma about his promotion in work, excited to tell his partner about his achievements. "Your ass is my lucky charm Kenma!" He said, a mischievous grin on his face, clasping his hands between Kenma’s.

Kenma puffed, "Pffft- So what? Are you going to fuck me every time you have an important meeting?" A sarcastic tone evident on his voice and a foul expression on his face, "hey...why are you making that face?" He asked, slightly terrified of the ominous aura Kuro was spewing. Kuro's eyes were sharp and looked right down at him. His lips laid slacked, a blank expression on his usually grinning face. It was concerning...

* * *

"Yes, I have received the documents from the last meeting. Yes, I'll be sure to pass them to Senior Torima." Kuro said over his phone that nestled between his shoulder and ear. His voice sounding professional and composed, that it was unimaginable what else he was doing over that phone call. 

Kenma he laid on Kuro's lap, his back arching into a curve as Kuro held onto his hair. Kenma couldn't even let out his moans, Kuro had used his tie to gag Kenma's mouth, keeping him obediently quiet as Kuro ravaged his fingers in Kenma’s ass. Thick drool dripped down the sides of Kenma's mouth. Pre-cum dripping down from his rock-hard dick from every thrust of Kuro's fingers into his hole. His eyes rolled back in pleasure as Kuro slightly lifted his arm, carrying Kenma's ass with it, thrusting his fingers even deeper into Kenma's dripping wet hole. His legs started to shake, stretching out his arms to lay his hands flat on the bed. Cum shot and dripped down from his cock, his eyes rolled back once more and the gag fell off his mouth, a loud moan escaping his lips as drool dripped even further down to his neck. “Ha…ha…”

Kenma got off Kuro’s lap, sitting on the bed and his cum dripping. Kenma's face was flushed red, drops of sweat trickled onto his aroused face. Kuro pulled out the fingers he used to twirl the inside of Kenma’s ass, “Shhh…” he signaled to Kenma to keep him shushed, his finger still wet and sticky with Kenma’s ass juices. Kuro smirked, licking Kenma’s love juice from his fingers. “Such a good boy, you always take time to clean.” He whispered, nuzzling on Kenma’s neck. Kenma bit his lips, he hated how much Kuro’s voice turned him.

Kuro lifted his head back up. "I believe that the XXX Venue is a great place to hold the next meeting with the Leading Advisor. Yes, I will reserve the venue in time." Kuro continued to speak on the phone, his voice not even quivering as the aroused Kenma sat on his lap, hole dripping and desperate for a pounding. Kenma lifted his hips, pulling out Kuro's already hard dick out of his boxers. Kenma gulped as he held the throbbing dick behind him, slowly lowering his hips on the thick spear that was about pierce through him. 

Kuro extended his hand, wrapping around Kenma's jaw line. He grinned, a dangerously carnivorous smile, breaking away from the blank professional expression he had on his face the entire time. Pounding his heated cock deep into Kenma's wet ass with a hard thrust, the hand cupped around Kenma's jawline lowered to his neck and choked him. Kuro applying pressure only on the sides of his warm neck and pushing Kenma down on the bed, Kenma's knees bending, only his feet touching the bed as his ass was lifted above the bed. Atop Kenma, phone still in his hand, Kuro smiled, his cock repeatedly pounding into Kenma whose face he thought was the cutest in the whole world. 

Kenma's face was a mess. His brows were wrinkled and drenched in sweat. His eyes were unfocused and kept rolling back, tears were flowing out his eyes from how hard Kuro was pounding into his ass. His mouth was sticky with his drool, it was all over his face down to his neck, and even to Kuro's hand that was choking him. His expression was of a dog in heat, flushed red and desperate for a special type of release. His dick was throbbing, its pink shade turning into a soft red. 'Damn it! Damn it!’ Kenma thought, as Kuro's cock went in and out of Kenma's moist ass, his juices slowly leaking out of him. ‘He is going to make me cum again!’ His thoughts screamed as one last hard thrust from Kuro's cock, balls deep inside his hole finally made him cum from his ass. 

Kenma's entire body shook. He was seeing stars. But it felt so good. Kuro smiled down on him, Kenma shaking with his ass filled with his cock. It was a delicious sight. Kuro bent down to whisper into Kenma's ear, "I haven't cum yet...". Kenma gulped as Kuro bent back up, looking at his phone and ending the call he was in. "I've already said my farewell on the phone. Now, let's finish this up." He said, licking his lips and pressing them into Kenma's lips for a kiss. Kenma sat up, wrapping his legs around Kuro's waist, and settling his ass on Kuro's hot cock. He was still faintly shaking; he wrapped his arms around Kuro's neck. He leaned his head back, breaking away from Kuro's passionate kiss only to thrust his hips deeper into Kuro's hard cock. “Yes! Right there!” Kenma moaned, finally feeling the heat of Kuro’s breath as he leaned into his chest to leave small kisses near his heart. Kenma thrusted his hips back and forth, pleasuring himself the girth of Kuro’s dick as it slid in and out of him. “More!”

Kuro let out a tired laugh. “Careful Kenma, I don’t want you to get hurt…” With just those words Kenma slowed his phase, he couldn’t believe he was going at it so much. “I…” Kenma was speechless. Kuro laughed again, pulling Kenma even closer and kissing his neck over and over again. “I said careful…but I still want to cum.” Kuro thrusted into Kenma in a passionate rhythm, he slowly laid Kenma on the bed. The tiny whimpers from Kenma making Kuro go crazy, he held hands with him. Kenma wrapped his arm around Kuro back, scratching him every time Kuro had his dick in him for a little too long. Kuro’s back quickly became filled with scratches and bites from Kenma but Kenma wasn’t left unscathed, his entire body was scattered with tiny hickeys from his neck to his chest to his thighs.

“You came two times already!” Kenma said, panting. “I’ve had six times! I’m so done! Kuro!” Kuro just laughed, sliding his hands all over Kenma’s body. “I love you…” Kenma pinched his cheeks, “I love you too!” he said in an angry voice. Kuro smiled, nuzzling himself on Kenma’s neck. “I’ll get you water, stay here…” Kuro got up and went into the kitchen, getting a glass of water and bringing it to Kenma who drank it all in one gulp. Kuro went for another kiss, Kenma let him, sliding his own hands into Kuro’s hair. “I’m sleepy…” Kenma said through their kiss and Kuro nodded, giving him one last kiss on his cheek. “I’ll clean you up, sleep if you need to and I’ll give you massage when you wake up…” Kuro said with a sweet voice that calmed Kenma, but his tone immediately changed. “Because I know it’ll hurt like shit after. You’re so strong Kenma!” Kuro said with a shit eating grin on his face. Kenma was too tired to even be angry, he just laid on the bed and closed his eyes. “Sweet dreams…” Kuro whispered to Kenma.

**Author's Note:**

> Note, I don't understand business talk so please forgive me if none of that stuff makes sense...I’m pigeon brained when it comes to business or math or science or literally related to those. And oh, do please tell me if I have any grammatical mistakes, English isn’t my native language though I’ve studied and learned it for years and honestly, I’m not fluent with any language…


End file.
